


Rescue Mission

by serenitykid7875



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: Lex and Lillian escape from prison and go after Lena. Trying to get her on their side. Supercorp. TW: torture





	Rescue Mission

Lena Luthor was sitting in her office staring at the TV as it announced that Lex Luthor had broken out of prison, she knew that he'd come to her because she had gone against their mother and his work. She knew that no matter what she did, he would come and either try to kill her or kidnap her and hurt her. Not to mention their mother Lillian was also broken out of prison. She knew they both would come to her as soon as they were able to. She debated calling Kara Danvers, her best friend. She knew that she was Supergirl, but she knew that telling others was a big issue and she wasn't going to push Kara in to telling her. Lena was sitting in her office when the door exploded; Lex and Lillian walked in with the Cyborg Hank Henshaw that they had created and were using.

"Hello little sister." Lex said with a sneer.

"Lex." Lena said as she stood up.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Either way you are coming with us." Lillian said as she motioned for Cyborg Henshaw to grab Lena.

"I'm not going to go quietly." Lena said as she shot Cyborg Henshaw with some sort of gun and he fell to the ground.

"What have you done?"

"I infected him with a virus, it shut down his cyborg parts."

"You'll pay for that." Lex said as he approached Lena quickly and slapped her. Lena fell to the ground from the force.

Lena grabbed her cell phone, speed dialed Kara, and began to speak, "Lex, you don't have to do this."

"Oh, but I do. Lena, you went against us. And you will pay for helping those aliens." Lex said as he grabbed Lena by the arm.

"Mother please." Lena said.

"You are not worthy of the Luthor last name. You are nothing and we are going to enjoy hurting you." Lillian said, but then she noticed Lena had her cell phone in her hand. "Who have you called? Perhaps that friend of yours, Kara. She won't be able to help you. Let's go."

Just as they were about to leave Supergirl came in through the balcony, hands on her hips, as she landed. Kara was furious at the words that Lillian and Lex had said to Lena and she was going to protect Lena as best that she could.

"Let her go." Kara demanded.

"Just like your Cousin thinking that we'd listen to you. She will pay for this." Lex said as he pulled out a gun. "Kryptonite is your weakness." Lex had made the mistake of letting Lena go and just as he was about to shoot Kara, Lena was in front of her taking the bullets.

"Lena!" Kara cried as Lena took the three bullets meant for her. Suddenly there was an explosion and debris fell from the ceiling separating Kara from Lena and her family. "Lena!" Kara cried as she broke through the debris, only to find no one there.

* * *

Kara arrived back at the DEO after grabbing Cyborg Henshaw and she threw him against the nearest wall when she landed.

"Someone put him in a cell. Supergirl, what's going on?" J'onn asked as she landed in the middle of the DEO main room and a couple agents took Cyborg Henshaw.

"Lena. Winn, I need you to find out where they took her." Kara said.

"Who are they?"

"Lex and Lillian, they took her. We need to find her."

"What did they do?" Alex asked as she watched Kara was pacing and talking in Kryptonese.

"They…they were going to shoot me with synthetic Kryptonite bullets, but Lena stepped in front of me and took them. They said that they were going to make her pay for choosing to help aliens." Kara said as tears filled her eyes. "She took the bullets for me."

"We're going to find her Kara." J'onn said knowing how Kara felt toward Lena.

"We can help." Mon-El said as she approached with Irma and Brainiac-5.

"How do you know what's going on?" Kara asked turning to the Legion.

"It's the reason we came back. To help with the worldkillers and to save Miss. Luthor." Imra stated.

"Why didn't you tell me Lena was in danger?"

"Because it needed to happen in order for our future to stay the same." Mon-El said softly, he knew what the future held for Lena and Kara.

"How do we save her?" Kara asked needing to know.

"Lex and Lillian took Lena back to the Luthor Manor. Kara, this part is going to be hard, but they are going to torture her thinking that they can turn her. She won't turn, but when you see her when we get there you need to remember not to kill them." Irma explained.

"I kill them?"

"No, but you come close. Kara, I know that this isn't the time to talk about this, but you need to really think about what you feel about her." Brainiac-5 said.

"Feel about her?" Alex whispered as she thought back on Kara and Lena's interactions only to finally realized why Kara always acted the way she did around Lena. "Oh."

"What do you mean feel about her?" Kara said oblivious to her feelings.

"Kara, I think deep down you know what they are talking about. You've fallen in love with her." J'onn said as he searched Kara's mind. "Those butterflies that you get in your stomach when she smiles at you. That feeling you get when she bites her lip or raises her eye brow. That tightness in your chest when she flirts with you."

"I…I'm in love with Lena." Kara said as she finally realized what they were talking about.

"About time!" Winn shouted out, everyone turned to look at him. "Sorry."

"Where is the Luthor Manor?"

"Back in Kansas. I can take you there." Clark said as he announced that he was there.

"Clark." Kara said as she turned to face him.

"Don't worry about it. I knew the moment I saw the two of you together that you'd fallen for her. She's proven to me that she cares and loves you and would never do anything to hurt you."

"Let's go." Alex said.

* * *

Inside Luthor Manor, Lex and Lillian were getting weapons ready, unfortunately for them they didn't have any more synthetic kryptonite to use. And until Supergirl and Superman arrived they were going to teach Lena a lesson about going against family. They had left Lena conscious for the procedure of taking out the bullets, she had refused to scream as they pulled the bullets from her body.

"You know sister, all you have to do is apologies for trusting and protecting those abominations." Lex said as he used a scalpel to cut Lena's skin on her stomach and arms. Not deep, but enough to hurt a lot.

"Go to hell." Lena said as she fought the feeling of screaming. She bit her lip. She wasn't going to give Lex the pleasure.

"It didn't have to be like this Lena. If you had been good this wouldn't be happening." Lillian said as Lex finished and she approached with a blow torch.

"I am good." Lena started to say strongly but ended in a whisper as she watched Lillian turn the blow torch on.

"You will turn to our side Lena. There is no other way for this to end." Lex said as he took the lit blow torch from Lillian. He slowly approached Lena's chest with the torch. As the flame touch her skin, she screamed out, the pain too great for her to take.

"Stop!" Lena cried, "Please stop."

Lex pulled the torch away and set it down. "Are you on our side?"

"I…I…can't." Lena said she didn't want to be bad, she wanted to be good. She wanted to go home, she wanted Kara. She couldn't let what Lex and Lillian were doing to her change her.

Lillian picked up brass knuckles and put them on, "If you'd only see we're trying to save the world Lena. These abominations are ruining the world." Lillian said as Lex moved the bed that Lena was on in to a sitting position. "You will join us. You will see them for what they are." Lillian said and then started to punch her, in the face and stomach, but Lena didn't make a noise.

"And once we kill them, you will have no one but us." Lex said.

"Please…" Lena finally cried.

"Please what?" Lillian asked.

"Please don't hurt them."

"Lena, we are making the world better. They need to die. They are abominations and they will ruin the world. How can you care for them?" Lex asked.

"She's in love with one of them." Lillian stated as she pulled back from Lena.

"Which one?"

"Supergirl."

"Really Lena? You think that abomination would love you? You are stupid if you think that they can care or love." Lex stated to Lena.

"You don't even know the real Supergirl. You don't know her real name." Lillian said hoping that she was verbally hurting Lena.

"It doesn't matter." Lena said softly. "It doesn't matter that I don't know her real name. It doesn't matter that you think they are going to ruin the world. It doesn't matter that I will probably die. I'm not going to let you hurt them."

"I guess we'll have to really get you to see that we're telling the truth. Get her set up." Lillian said motioning to something behind Lena.

"Yes, mother." Lex said as he moved behind Lena and then put some sort of cap on Lena's head. That's when Lena realized it was an electrocution cap. Lillian turned the cap on and jolts of electricity flowed through Lena. Lena screamed louder than she had ever before.

* * *

Kara and the others had just landed nearby Luthor Manor and from there they could hear the screams coming from inside. They headed to the front door, knowing that there might be traps, they took as little time as possible to get there. The screams had stopped for the moment as they were trying to get to the door, but suddenly there were more screams and they were louder.

"Lena!" Kara said but before she could speed or fly to Lena, Mon-El grabbed her.

"Kara, I know that hearing her is hard, but we have a plan you need to stick to it." Mon-El stated. Kara took a deep breath and tried to block out Lena's screams.

"There are no traces of kryptonite except the three bullets inside Lena." Winn said as he did a scan of the manor.

"Okay. Let's go." Clark said as he and the others headed inside.

* * *

Lena sagged against the chair, once the electricity was turned off. She couldn't think and her whole body hurt more than it had ever before.

"Do you see what we're talking about Lena. They are at fault for this." Lex said as he took off the cap.

Suddenly Supergirl and Superman had kicked in the door and were confronting Lex and Lillian.

"Get away from her." Kara had vehemently demanded. Kara's heart almost stopped when she first laid eyes on Lena, seeing so hurt and unresponsive, but she needed to remember the plan.

"See Lena, they are the reason you're hurt. They did this." Lex said in Lena's ear as he lifted her head for her to see Superman and Supergirl.

"Supergirl?" Lena mumbled.

"Yes. They did this Lena. They hurt you."

"What did you do to her?" Kara said demanding an answer.

"I did nothing, Supergirl. This is what you did. Right Lena?" Lex said in Lena's ear.

"Yes." Lena whispered but everyone in the room heard her.

"Lena." Kara said her name and Lena looked Kara in the eyes. She saw the pain. But then she saw it, the love.

"No…No." Lena said stronger.

"What?!" Lex exclaimed he thought his drug would work.

"No…they…they didn't."

"Lena listen to me. They did this. They hurt you."

"No." Lena said as she continued to look Kara in the eyes and remembered what really happened.

"Now!" Clark shouted and the room went dark, when the lights finally came back on Lex and Lillian were in cuffs.

"Lena?" Kara said as she approached Lena slowly.

"Supergirl." Lena said softly almost whispering.

"I'm here. I'm going to get you to safety." Kara said as she gently undid the restraints holding Lena to the chair. She then slowly and with great care picked Lena up in her arms.

"Get her out of here." Clark said knowing that J'onn was almost there to help him take care of Lillian and Lex.

Kara didn't need to be told twice, she flew back to the plane where Alex was waiting with a medical team.

"Set her down here." Alex said as Kara approached with Lena in her arms.

"Don't leave me." Lena said pained as she took Kara's hand in hers.

"I'm right here. But they need to work on you. I'll be right here." Kara said as she stood in an area that Lena could still see her.

* * *

Several hours later and back at the DEO, Lena was asleep in the med bay, Kara was sitting by her side holding one of her hands. Lex and Lillian had made the mistake of filming the torture that they had done to Lena. And the police were very interested in getting a copy and sending the two of them back to prison. J'onn and Winn with the help of Mon-El and Brainiac-5 were able to take Cyborg Henshaw apart, while Alex and Imra had watched nearby in case they were needed.

Kara, Clark, and the others had watched the video of Lena's torture and most of them were crying from what they had seen when the video finished as Kara and Clark had arrived. They all didn't know how family could do that to family. Kara explained that Lex and Lillian were only adopted family to Lena and that the Luthor family had always treated her differently than you would normal family.

Alex and Winn had gone through the Luthor's devices and found that the formula they had given Lena was to make her susceptible to visions of what they described to her. Alex made sure to filter it out of Lena's blood as she patched Lena up. The burns on her chest they put aloe on and other topical medication to make sure it didn't get infected. Some of the cuts were stitched up, while others were just bandaged.

Lena started to have a nightmare in the middle of the night and Kara gently moved Lena over so that she could hold her. Kara whispered that everything was okay and they were all safe, when Lena started to mumble that she wouldn't talk.

The first couple of days was hard for both Kara and Lena. Lena had been asleep for most of it, but when she would dream it would be of the torture she endured and she would wake screaming, which scared everyone in the building. Kara was with her every chance that she got and not being able to be with her 24/7 was hard, she wanted to protect Lena as much as she could and take away the nightmares.

Eliza had come from Midvale, the hope of talking with Lena as a therapist, to help her get through the nightmares and panic attacks. Eliza was just mother figure that Lena had wanted when she was younger and Eliza loved being a mom and promised that she was there for her just like Kara and the others were.

It took almost a year for Lena to heal completely and work through the panic attacks and nightmares that she had. Lena had moved in with Kara a few months after not wanting to be away from her. And Kara didn't want her anywhere without her, so they figured kill two birds with one stone and moved in with each other.

* * *

* _FLASHBACK_ *

"How are you doing?" Eliza asked Lena as they sat down for their last session. Eliza needed to go back to Midvale.

"I'm okay. I didn't have a nightmare last night." Lena said as she leaned against Eliza who had an arm wrapped around her.

"Good. You know that you can call me day or night."

"I do."

"Good. I promise I'm going to be here for you if you need me."

"I know. Thank you so much Eliza."

"That's what family is for."

Lena smiled and then changed the subject, she didn't want to think about in a few hours Eliza would be leaving. Their last session together went well and they both promised to keep in contact.

* * *

* _CURRENT TIME_ *

"Lena?" Kara said softly pulling Lena's attention away from the device in from of her and Winn. They were working on something to pull the lead out of the air, so in the future Daxamites would be able to come to Earth, like Mon-El.

"Yes darling." Lena said as she looked up at Kara.

"You promised you'd go on that date with me."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Winn and I just lost track of time."

"I noticed. Come on."

Lena stood and grabbed her belongings, Kara flew them back to their apartment, where Lena got changed. Kara was pacing back and forth, when Lena came out of the bedroom.

"Wow." Kara said when she looked to Lena. "You look amazing."

"Thank you darling." Lena said as she went to grab her coat.

"I have a surprise for you."

"And what is this surprise?"

"Come with me and you'll see." Kara said pulling Lena to her, giving her a kiss, before grabbing hold of Lena.

"I see we're flying to this destination." Lena said getting comfortable in Kara's arms.

"Yep."

"Okay then. Up, up, and away."

* * *

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as Kara and Lena landed.

"My god." Lena said as Kara set her down and she was hugged by everyone. "Kara, you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but we all wanted to celebrate today." Kara said as she moved to stand next to Lena.

"Why? What is today?" Lena asked as she turned to Kara.

"Today is very special." Kara started to say as she knelt down on one knee. "Because it's the day that I, Kara Zor-El Danvers asks the most amazingly beautiful, genius Lena Luthor to marry me. Lena, I love you so much. You are my bright yellow sun. Just spending time with you removes the weight of the world that I sometimes feel is on my shoulders. You are my everything and I want to continue to prove to you every day just how much I love you and would never leave you. Lena Luthor will you marry me?"

"Yes…Yes!" Lena said as Kara put a beautiful ring on her finger, before standing up and kissing her. "I love you too. You and your friends and family have shown me what real family is. I love each and every one of them. But there is no one who means as much to me as you do. I love you so much. And even though sometimes I don't feel that I am worthy of the love that you give me. I am willing to try and be the best person every day because I have you."

That night, J'onn married Kara and Lena in front of all their friends and family. They both promised to care, cherish, and love one another for the rest of their lives through the good times and the bad.


End file.
